Scalable video coding (SVC) is a video coding standard defined as a sub-standard of the H.264 video coding standard promulgated jointly by the International Organization for Standardization (“ISO”) and the International Telecommunications Union (“ITU”). Using SVC, a video stream can be coded in multiple layers, where each layer provides a representation of the video at a given spatial resolution, temporal resolution, and/or quality level. An SVC video stream includes a base layer and one or more enhancement layers. Video images can be reconstructed from the video stream using only the base layer to generate fundamental images that may be of relatively low quality. The base and enhancement layers may be used together to generate higher quality video images. Accordingly, video data encoded using SVC is decoded in layers.